


Pinned

by coffeemuse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I'M JUST FLINGING YOU RIGHT INTO IT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Chloe has a control problem. Nadine doesn't care.





	1. Chapter 1

inspired by [this photo](https://sfinksartnsfw.tumblr.com/post/164850178557/catch-you-nadine-x-chloe) on tumblr. 

* * *

   
Nadine didn't even have a chance to register what was going on before Chloe pinned her against the wall, her lips immediately locking onto her's, pressing her body fully against her. Nadine drew in a deep breath through her nose as her lips responded fervently to the other woman's.

The kiss didn't last long, because Nadine broke away, spinning them both around and pinned Chloe up against the wall.

"Mm, I don't think so, love." Chloe whispered, biting Nadine's lower lip. She shifted her body to try to spin them back around, but Nadine stood firm.

"Oh, but I do." Nadine replied, pinning both of Chloe's hands above her head. She re-connected their lips and slipped a knee in between Chloe's legs, pressing her weight into it. The contact made Chloe swivel her hips, fighting against Nadine's hands that were held tightly onto her wrists.

"You're not playing fair." Chloe rasped, finally freeing her hands. She brought them to Nadine's face, pulling her into another kiss, searing their lips together. Nadine's hands made their way to  Chloe's hips, feeling them move as she grinded down on the hard flesh between them.  
  
Nadine didn't respond, instead she removed her leg from in-between Chloe's thigh's. She dragged her fingertips across the other woman's hip bones, and undid the button on her pants. She broke their kiss yet again as she pulled them down to her mid-thigh, not even bothering to fully remove them before quickly snaking her left hand under the elastic of Chloe's underwear. Chloe bit her lip, sucking in a deep breath as she felt the warm hand make contact. She gripped the sides of Nadine's shirt, attempting to pull her closer than she already was, a cracked moan humming in her throat.

Nadine smirked in response, removing her hand from Chloe's underwear. The brunette huffed at the sudden loss of contact, but before she could protest, Nadine had her arms pinned above her head again, this time holding them together with just her right hand.

"No touching," Nadine breathed the words over the damp flesh of Chloe's neck, grinning as she felt Chloe shudder against her.  
  
"Oh, now you're really not playing f-,"

Before Chloe could finish that sentence, Nadine bit down lightly on her neck, scraping her teeth across the skin and then slowly sucking on it, her lips leaving the wet flesh with a soft pop, "No talking either."

Chloe huffed out a small laugh, craning her head to the side to give Nadine more access to her neck. She opened her mouth to protest but instead bit her bottom lip just as Nadine's hand made it's way back between her legs. 

"Hold that thought." Nadine said before hovering her lips over Chloe's. She breathed in her shallow pants as she moved her fingers faster, harder, against her. All Chloe could muster was a strained moan, her breathing becoming more staggered as Nadine worked her hand faster. She tried to wiggle her hands free of Nadine's grasp, arching her back as she felt daft finger's enter her.

"Don't..." Was all Nadine said. She pressed her knee back in-between her legs, helping her press her working fingers deeper into Chloe.

Chloe nearly whined, thrusting her hips forward in motion with the fingers buried deep inside of her. Her hair had started to fall out of her pony-tail, small strands beginning to cling to her dampened skin. She tugged her hands out of Nadine's grip, quickly cupping Nadine's jaw and crushing their lips together.

The moment Nadine felt Chloe's hands on her face, she drew back her thigh and removed her hand entirely from the one place Chloe wanted her most.

"You don't listen, do you?"

Chloe released a shaky sigh, grabbing at Nadine's hand and trying to guide it back to where it was. Nadine twisted her arm around her back, putting it out of Chloe's reach.

"This is _beyond_ not being fair," She sighed, licking her lips. She made direct eye contact with the woman in front of her- her face contorted- her eyebrows pushed together, pulling both of her lips in between her teeth. "Nadine, please.." She tried to grab Nadine's hand again, but failed. Nadine stood there smiling.

Chloe took this opportunity to try to spin them back around, desperate to get control of the situation, but Nadine anticipated the move and caught her hands, pinning them to her sides.

"You don't _listen_ ," Nadine reiterated. She cocked her head to the side, taking in the pained expression on Chloe's face. She was almost there, so close to being pushed off the edge. Nadine continued to smile, taking a step back away from her.

"Oh my god, okay. _Okay_!" Chloe flung her hands up, letting them collapse on top of her head. "No touching." Her voice was thick and heavy, desperation webbed deep within it.

Nadine's smile grew wider as she stepped closer to her. She rested her hands on her hips, letting her lips lightly brush against Chloe's. 

Chloe stood completely still, that pained expression of want and need still painted on her face, and she closed her eyes as she felt Nadine's lips touch her.

Nadine let her left hand wander back down in between Chloe's legs, and in response Chloe tried to fight against the restraints of her jeans- attempting to open her legs as much as she could for her.

Nadine nestled her hand against her wet mound, moving the palm of her hand in a slow circle and she could feel Chloe's legs almost collapse underneath her. Chloe quickly bit her bottom lip in an attempt to not use her words. Deciding to end her agony, Nadine slipped two fingers back inside, pressing her entire body against the front of her once again. She ghosted her lips over her jaw, as she made her way back to her neck, latching on to the skin as Chloe let out a desperate moan. Nadine shifted her body, using her free hand to slide underneath Chloe's tank top, cupping her right breast. As Nadine worked her fingers faster inside of her, occasionally pressing her palm into the sensitive bundle of nerves, Chloe's head tilted back against the wall as hard pants escaped her parted lips. Her eyes were closed tightly as she concentrated on the workings of Nadine's hands, and a string of throaty moans broke out as she felt herself being pushed to the edge again.

"Oh, f-" Chloe growled, her knees felt like they were going to buckle beneath her, and she felt herself start to slide down the wall but Nadine's hard thigh stopped her. Nadine couldn't help the grin that etched across her face as she studied Chloe's sweaty face, her eyes sweeping over the the strings of hair that were plastered across her forehead and across her neck, the way her eyebrows bunched together as she tried to breathe normally, the way her lips parted as she choked on what sounded like a sob. Nadine could feel how close she was, her inner muscles were beginning to twitch and her chest was heaving with heavy sighs.

"Chloe," Nadine whispered. Chloe's eyes popped open at the sudden sound of Nadine's voice. "You can touch me now."

Before the words even fully left her mouth, Chloe's arms dropped down and immediately grabbed her face, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Chloe moaned into her mouth as the fire within her started to erupt. Nadine removed her right hand from underneath Chloe's shirt, and cupped her jaw instead, mirroring Chloe's frantic lips. One of Chloe's hands fell down between them, placing it on top of Nadine's hand that was buried between her legs. Nadine then had to hold back a moan of her own.

A couple more swift strokes, and Chloe detached her lips from Nadine's, letting her head fall back against the wall. A guttural cry ripped through her and her free hand clawed its way down Nadine's collar bone, across her chest and eventually gripped her shirt. Her legs shook in the restraints of her jeans, and her body collapsed against Nadine as the last wave of pleasure rolled through her. Nadine slipped her hand out from in between her legs after a small moment to try and help steady her wobbly legs. She kissed her shoulder, and then pulled back to look at her face. Chloe's cheeks were flushed, her lids were heavy and her hair had completely fallen out of her pony-tail.

"Y-," Chloe cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "You...are so going to pay for that."

"Oh?"

"Just," She sucked in another deep breath, leaning fully against the wall now. Nadine replaced her hands on her hips to keep her steady. "Let me get my breath, and you are so going to pay for that."

Nadine bit her bottom lip and released it slowly. She closed the gap between them, pulling Chloe's naked hips to her fully clothed ones.

"And just how are you going to do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in no way a writer, but i'm in *deep* with these two so i wanted to at least try to contribute to this lil fandom. all mistakes are mine, as it's late at night and i've run out of coffee... possible part two in the making but i guess it depends on how well this one does.. 0:)


	2. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, thank you *so* much for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter, i honest to god was not expecting any of that. secondly, this was supposed to be up so much sooner, but hurricane irma decided to completely wipe out my electricity for almost a week. anyway - i hope you guys enjoy! <3

_"Y-," Chloe cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. "You...are so going to pay for that."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Just," She sucked in another deep breath, leaning fully against the wall now. Nadine replaced her_

_hands on her hips to keep her steady. "Let me get my breath, and you are so going to pay for that."_

 

* * *

  
Nadine bit her bottom lip and released it slowly. She closed the gap between them, pulling Chloe's naked hips to her fully clothed ones.

  
"And just how are you going to do that?" There was a soft intensity in Nadine's eyes, a look that Chloe's often seen but there was something different about it tonight. Almost challenging. It sent a jolt straight through her soul.

It took a good moment, but eventually Chloe's head stopped swimming and she regained full control of her senses. She looped her finger's through the front of Nadine's pants, tugging her even closer and lightly pressing their lips together. After a few seconds, she pulled away and nudged Nadine back a bit, and without a word, Chloe braced herself against the wall as she finally pulled off her jeans, discarding them on the floor next to them.

She was now in just her underwear and white tank top, her long black hair spilled freely over her shoulders... It was a sight for sore eyes. A sight Nadine was sure she'd never get sick of. With hungry eyes, Nadine took in the still flushed appearance of the woman in front of her and without thinking threaded her finger's through the other woman's hair and kissed her. She pressed her body into Chloe's front, pinning her back up against the wall, kissing her with intensity.

Chloe, almost letting herself roll with it, stopped herself and pulled away.

"Oh, no. Nope. Not uh, no." Chloe wrapped her finger's around Nadine's wrist and yanked them down to her sides, holding them there. "I most definitely do not think so, love."  
Nadine ran her tongue over her top lip, eyeing the slightly shorter woman. She didn't say anything. And she didn't move.

With her fingers still wrapped tightly around Nadine's wrist, she used them as leverage and guided Nadine over to the bed. Once the back of her knees hit the mattress, Chloe pushed her down and proceeded crawl on top of her.

For a split second, Nadine wandered where the bed even came from. They didn't even get a chance to fully get into their hotel room before Chloe pinned her against the wall and turned her world upside down...

Nadine hit the mattress with a soft bounce and held herself up with her elbows watching as Chloe made her way over top of her and straddle her waist; her long black hair swaying over her shoulders as she moved.

Nadine sucked in her bottom lip and bit down. There was no way she was going to survive this, and quite frankly, she was totally okay with this being the way that she left this world.

"Like something you see, hm?"

Nadine's wandering eyes made there way back to Chloe's face. "You could say that."

"Oh, that so?" Chloe leaned over Nadine, pushing her shoulders down so that she was laying flat on the bed. She steadied herself with both of her hands on the mattress on either side of Nadine's head. She leaned her face down, hovering right above Nadine's lips. "I think you're a little over-dressed for this."

"Ja, a little."

Chloe huffed out a small laugh. She sat up, still perched on Nadine's hips, and began to untuck her shirt from her pants. Nadine sat up as Chloe dragged the shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side and then immediately began working on her bra.

Once Nadine was completely rid of her upper clothes, Chloe lightly raked her nails up the hardened flesh of Nadine's stomach. She continued the trail over the swell of her breasts, over her collar bones, and then stopping once she reached the smooth column of her throat. She then snaked her fingers through the hairs at the nape of Nadine's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Nadine brought her arms around Chloe's waist and rested her hands on the dimples of Chloe's lower back, pulling her closer. The roughness of Nadine's jeans pressed into the still sensitive spot between Chloe's legs and she inhaled sharply. It didn't hurt but it definitely caught her off guard. She pulled away from Nadine's lips and hovered herself above hips, so that she could undo her belt. She whipped it off with a whizzing sound a discarded it on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Chloe then climbed off of Nadine, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her up with her. With quick fingers, Chloe unbuttoned Nadine's pants and began tugging them down her legs. After a small struggle, Nadine was free of her jeans and standing before Chloe in just her underwear.

"That's better... _except_..."

Chloe hooked her thumbs into the sides of Nadine's underwear pulling them down ever so slightly causing Nadine to shudder in anticipation. She put her hands on top of Chloe's and guided their hands down together, but Chloe pulled away.

"I don't need your help."

Nothing had even started yet and Nadine wanted to throw a fit. She regretted few things in her life, but she was double thinking torturing Chloe earlier. But instead she just stood there, head cocked to the side looking Chloe dead in the eyes. "Understood."

Not breaking eye contact, Chloe began to lower herself down Nadine's body. She brushed her lips in between her breasts, along her taut stomach, and down to the area between her hip bones. Nadine looked down as Chloe ran the flat of her tongue up towards her belly button, her hands smoothing the skin around her thighs gripping the back of her legs. Nadine let out a sudden shaky breath, swaying on her feet a little as she anticipated what was going to happen next. Chloe softly dug the tips of her finger's into the solid flesh of Nadine's legs, and kissed her way down slowly, stopping right as she reached the slit in between her legs. Shooting Nadine a wicked grin, she pulled away, running her hands over the curve of Nadine's butt and slipped her hands underneath the waistband of her underwear, finally pulling them off completely. Her hands wrapped back around Nadine's legs, and she went back to kissing her way down her stomach.

Nadine was breathing heavy now, the anticipation was strong enough at this point that she thought her legs were going to crumble underneath her. Just as she prepared herself for the feel of Chloe's lips to venture further, the brunette stood up, the same wicked grin still etched on her face.

Nadine couldn't help but huff out a laugh. "You're not going to play fair, are you?"

"Did you?"

"Mm, point taken."

"Lay down."

As she did, Chloe followed, crawling onto the bed and flinging a leg over Nadine's hips. "Don't worry, love," Chloe said as she rested her lower half on top of Nadine hips. "I'll play fair."

Nadine shot her a look as Chloe planted her hands on either side of her shoulders to hold her up, her upper body hovering above her. Using her arms, Chloe pulled her body up a little causing friction between both of their lower halves and Nadine let out a harsh sigh. She lifted her hands to cup Chloe's face to bring her in for a kiss, but she pulled away. Using the strength of her legs, she still continued to hover over Nadine and pinned her arms to her sides.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say I was going to play fair? Because I lied," Chloe said, running her fingers down the length of Nadine's arms and threading their fingers together. She then moved their hands up so that their arms were above them, and then let go. "Stay. No touching, _remember_?"

Nadine lay there with her arms resting on the mattress above her head, nodding. Chloe squinted at her, biting the inside of her cheek. "Good."

Nadine took in a deep breath as she watched Chloe lean over her again, her breasts gently rubbing against her own while Chloe connected their lips in a heated kiss. She slipped her tongue inside for a moment before retreating to bite and suck on her lower lip. She made her way to Nadine's throat, where she proceeded her actions, and Nadine twisted her fists in the comforter as Chloe began to move south, still using her teeth and lips as she continued her journey down.

She settled in between Nadine's parted legs, bending them over her shoulders, and lazily kissed the inside of her thighs, down the junction of her leg and eventually made her way to the place where Nadine had wanted her most this entire time. Chloe flicked her eyes up to Nadine's face and was met with an intense gaze and a bitten bottom lip. The second Chloe's tongue touched her, Nadine released a heavy sigh and held it, her head tilting back deeper into the mattress and she clenched the blanket even harder.

Chloe continued to work her, building her up slowly, lazy trailing her tongue around and around, applying pressure occasionally. Nadine finally seemed to start breathing again, her lungs shallowly filling with air, releasing with a faint moan or soft growl. Her hips began to rise with the motion of Chloe's tongue and she could tell she was so close to the edge. She flattened her tongue and pressed it hard up the entire length of her, feeling Nadine's legs lightly shake above her. Chloe reached her arms up and softly trailed her finger's up Nadine's stomach and stopping to cup her breasts. Immediately, she felt Nadine's hands on top of her's desperately clinging to them. Nadine's hips started to swivel, trying to tell Chloe to hurry up, speed up, do something, because she was dangerously close. Chloe detangled their hands and popped her head up, making her way back up Nadine's body. Nadine let out an annoyed whine, jolting her head up to look at Chloe.

"Really, really, _really_ , not playing fair, ja?" Her voice was low and gravelly, much unlike her normal voice and it sent a chill down Chloe's spine. 

"I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

" _Chloe_..." She felt Nadine's hips rise up, trying to find purchase on anything that she could grind herself on.

"Oh, is this the part where you beg?" She smiled smugly.

Nadine growled, _actually_ growled. "You're going to be the death of me," she said defeatedly, letting her hips fall back to the mattress.

"Oh? Can't have that, can we? I'd like to have you around for a bit longer..." And with that, she trailed her hand down Nadine's body, sandwiching it between them, and swiftly entered her with two fingers, moving them quickly in and out of her.

Nadine's body jolted at the surprise and instinctively rolled her hips in rhythm with her fingers. With Chloe's entire weight pressing down on her now, she wrapped her legs around Chloe's back, opening herself up even more. She tilted her head back into the mattress and closed her eyes, concentrating on Chloe's deft fingers, those soft moans Chloe heard early slowly starting up again. Chloe took this opportunity to latch her lips onto Nadine's exposed neck, sucking and biting. After a moment, she let her skin go with a soft pop before making her way to her lips. Nadine's hips started to move faster, her breath becoming more shallow- she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck as she rode out the wave of pleasure that overtook her, panting softly into Chloe's mouth. After a moment, Chloe slowed her hand, eventually bringing it to a stop and slipping out of her entirely. Nadine's body relaxed fully- her legs unwrapped from Chloe's back and her arms plopped down on the mattress with fatigue. Chloe rolled off of her, propping herself up on Nadine's side. Nadine sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as Chloe lazily traced a fingernail over her hip.

"Even?" Nadine breathed, turning her head to look up at Chloe.

"Mm, for now."

Nadine shot an eyebrow up which made Chloe playfully wiggle her eyebrows at her.

"You really are going to be the death of me, you know that right?"

Chloe huffed out a small laugh, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Nadine's chin.

"The feelings mutual, love."

 


End file.
